


Taking Care of Crow

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Carrying, Comfort, Family, Friendship, Gen, Intimacy, Sickfic, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: Excerpt:When the crab told the king that their bird was sick, Jack didn't need any instructions or anything. That was two days ago.[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei & Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas & Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas & Fudou Yuusei & Crow Hogan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Taking Care of Crow

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to pamper and take care of Crow. I love that they're brothers so much??
> 
> I also love referring to the trip as the crab, king, and bird. It feels like some sort of fairytale, and it's so cute to imagine them as such. ^^

It was already past noon when he woke up. Luckily, he didn't have any deliveries today, but it wasn't like Crow to get out of bed so late. Any free time he had, he'd go visit Martha and the kids or take care chores or even just going out for a ride, whatever got him up and going and not wasting daylight so carelessly. The bird couldn't believe he missed his alarm; years of living in the Satellite made him one of the lighter sleepers. 

Groaning, Crow sat up, feeling extra tired. Probably from sleeping a few extra hours. Also, why did it feel extra cold today? He groaned again, finally getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom. Not feeling it, he decided not to put on a shirt, leaving him mostly naked in a pair of boxers shorts.

Unfortunately, freshening up didn't make Crow feel any less tired or prepared for the day. He was glad he took a shower last night. Though he didn't have much of an appetite, he knew he had to eat something. You couldn't really convince kids to do something if you don't do it yourself, and he wanted to be a good example, whether someone was watching or not. Eating, even a little, was something you learned to appreciate when you'd starved and watched other people starve.

Drying his face with a towel, the bird blinked a few times, catching himself in the mirror. He looked as tired as he felt, skin a little flushed and small bags under his eyes. His mind was at least a little cleared, so he figured why he felt the way he did.

 _Aw, man,_ Crow thought, cringing. He didn't remember the last time he got sick; he was usually the one taking care of the sick, especially since he took care of a bunch of kids. He knew he wouldn't be able to do his deliveries for the next few days, but he hated to ask Yūsei to cover for him. (He wouldn't even think about asking Jack.)

Sighing, he stepped out into the kitchen, getting himself a glass of water. For a moment, he felt a cool relief, and then, his abnormally high temperature settled back in. The bird shivered, goosebumps popping from his arms to the back of his neck. He should've put on a shirt. Later though, because first, he needed to find some medicine and force himself to eat. 

Thing was, Crow was having a bit of a hard time remembering where the medicine could be. He seemed to be having a hard time focusing on anything that wasn't in front of him. 

The bird grimaced, letting out a second groan since waking. This was going to be a bad one, wasn't it? To make up for all the years since he left Martha's? Crow supposed it was better now than then, but he didn't mean he had to like it. 

He had no choice but to find his brothers, either one, so he headed downstairs to the garage, placing a hand as a mild headache spiked up just now. It was the only place left for them to be, seeing that nobody else was in the kitchen. 

"Yūsei? Jack?" Crow called out, holding onto the wooden railing as he made his way down. His voice was coming out weak and tired. Good thing he still had enough strength to walk, but an ache was becoming noticable whenever he moved. "Are you down here?" 

At the foot of the stairs, the bird looked into the garage, and all he saw was the resident machanic designer who was peering over the laptop at the table against the adjacent wall. 

"Bruno?" Crow said, walking over. His legs were a little shaky without any support, but he made his way over. 

The machanic finally looked up, hearing his name, and he looked over his shoulder. "Crow!" he shouted in surprise, and his face grew pink. He turned his eyes away from the bird but not his head. "So— You need something?"

 _"Is everything alright?"_ Yūsei's voice came over the comm. He must be out test driving a new program. 

"Yeah, sorry, Crow just took me by surprise," Bruno replied. "I'm still getting used to it, I guess?"

_"Getting use to— Oh, Crow, why aren't you wearing a shirt? It's too cold, even inside."_

"I forgot," Crow answered, holding himself when another shiver ran through his body. Yeah, he really should've dressed up a little more. "Do you know where the medicine is?" 

_"In the medicine cabinet? Crow, are you feeling okay?"_

"Yeah. No. I think I'm sick."

Bruno glanced back at the bird, looking worried as he took in his friend's expression. The man stood up, taking off his jacket and wrapping it over Crow's shoulders. "We should get you back to your room," he said, smiling kindly. "I'll get the medicine for you."

The bird nodded, pulling the jacket as close to his body as possible, and the next thing he knew, he lost his center of gravity, falling forward onto the man in front of him.

Bruno's touch was warm as he caught Crow, arms securing the bird around his waist. He hissed at how hot Crow was burning up and frown when Crow didn't lift his head. 

Yūsei heard it through the comm. " _I'm going to end the testing drive for now,"_ he said, _"and pick up some things. I'll be back as soon as I can. Tell Jack if he gets back before I do, he'll know what to do too. Until then, please take care of Crow for me, Bruno."_

"Of course, Yūsei," Crow heard the mechanic said. "See you later."

The comm clicked off, and Bruno was lifting Crow up from under his knees, cradling the bird against his chest. Though the guy was easily pushed around and had a small presence despite his height, he was pretty strong, able to lift a hundred and fifty pounds easily. (Leo freaked out with excitement for ten minutes.)

"Sorry," Crow mindlessly said, feeling himself being carried across the garage up the stairs. 

"It's no problem," Bruno replied. "You're as light as a feather," he added, laughing at his own joke. 

The bird groaned, this time out exasperation, but he couldn't help but smile a bit.

Crow was all too happy to be back in bed, giving back Bruno his jacket in exchange for his blanket though it wasn't entirely enough. He was still feeling cold, sinking his head into his pillow, but it was bearable, his eyes fluttering closed. 

Bruno was saying something, and Crow hummed, not hearing a thing.

When the crab told the king that their bird was sick, Jack didn't need any instructions or anything. That was two days ago.

It'd had been a long time since any of them were sick—not since they left Martha's—but you don't really forget how to take care of someone, not when the woman who raised you was a nurse and had been taking care of others for decades. 

As Crow rested, Bruno took up all the cooking—the man was a good cook—while Yūsei took over errands for Blackbird Delivery. Both were fine for Jack; they were better at those tasks than he was.

Besides, there was a silent agreement that he'd watch over Crow. Yūsei and Bruno still needed to work on the runners, and the former felt better knowing Jack was taking care of the bird for the both of them. And the king himself wanted to be there. 

For the most part, Jack kept track of the time, every so often getting Crow to drink, eat, and take medicine. The king also helped the bird stay clean and changed sheets and clothes when necessary. Crow sweated a lot, as expected, but fortunately, he was asleep more often than not and didn't have to feel the discomfort as much.

Sometimes, Jack stayed in the same room; other times, when he was in his own bedroom, he kept both their doors opened so he could keep an ear out. The king did what he did usually—save for going out—which included, but not limited to, working on his deck, making coffee, and reading magazines. He didn't look like the type, but Jack did a lot of reading; it was a favorite pastime right below dueling and riding. 

Akiza, Luna, and Leo, when they visited yesterday, were disappointed but understanding about not being allowed to see Crow, especially for the twins. The bird might not mind the disturbance, but he'd hate to let others catch what he had. It'd be even worse if he found out the kids got sick because of him.

Third day in, Crow wasn't doing any worse but not entirely better either. His fever was still there, though still manageable with a cold press and fluids. He hadn't complained about anything outside of aches and chills whenever he was awake. This was a good sign; his body just needed a bit longer to clear up the infection. His fever _should_ break by tomorrow at the latest. 

"I want to go outside," the bird said that morning after eating some breakfast, and he let out a yawn. His voice was clearer but still kinda quiet. "It's getting stuffy in here."

"Your bed is right next to a window," Jack replied, arms crossed. 

"It's not the same. Come on, Jack, you can't keep me prisoner forever." Like out of their childhood, Crow stuck out his bottom lip. 

The king thought on it for a second. "It's cold outside," he then said. "I'll take you down to the garage, but that's it." 

The bird huffed. "Fine." 

Knowing that Crow won't argue anymore, Jack folded his fashion magazine in half and stuck it in the back pocket of his pants, and he grabbed the Black-Winged deck off the bird's table. Crow would feel much happier with it being the same vicinity, even if he didn't notice. They had a connection with their cards, something there but not seen.

"Freedom," Crow sang, cacooned in his blanket and heading out the door. That was another good sign; he got some of his humor back. 

Jack rolled his eyes just a little, and he realized that he should take a pillow too. 

When they made their way down to the garage, Yūsei seemed a little concerned, but he didn't comment on it. Bruno, on the other hand, did. 

"Are you feeling better, Crow?" the mechanic asked with a smile. 

"More than yesterday," the bird replied, sitting down in the middle of the single couch in the garage. Jack gave him the pillow which Crow happily accepted, hugging it to his chest. "I got bored of my room."

"Don't stay out for too long, though," Yūsei reminded, not to be annoying but to be careful. 

"I'll take him back the moment he falls asleep," Jack assured, taking out his magazine and sitting down on one end of the couch. 

"Who says I'm going to fall asleep?" Crow asked, sticking out his tongue. _How mature._

The crab chuckled because _he_ found it amusing, eyes soft. A smile remained, catching Crow leaning against Jack's side. This must be nostalgic for him, as it was for the king. Crow was already looking sleepy again, blinking away the drowsiness overcoming him. He could stay awake, but it was much more comfortable to _not_ be. 

Since they just got here, Jack decided he'd take Crow back up in a bit. Maybe finish another article or two first. Yūsei didn't say anything when the bird's eyes closed again, snuggled up against the king. 

"Cute," Jack heard Bruno coo quietly but not quietly enough. The king ignored it only to keep the peace. The things he did for the people he loved.

It was half an hour since his brothers came down and settled on the couch. Crow's steady and shallow breathing mixed in with the soft mutters Yūsei shared with Bruno when something needed to be said. Jack just flipped over another page, looking contemplative. 

The crab was just about to suggest to the king to take their bird back to bed; however, some unexpected guests made their appearance, and quite loudly too. 

"Jack!" one journalist and one waitress shouted, barging through the garage door and nearly falling over the ramp. The noise jolted Bruno in dropping a wrench, adding even more noise. A former officer came in after them, looking sheepishly after them.

As much as his friends teased the crab about being treated so much nicer by Miss Zora, nobody could do the same about Jack and his biggest fans. Probably because each woman was like a storm, capable of knocking out anything in their way except each other. It made them both a good team and a disaster, and that was one of the things Yūsei appreciated about them.

However, now wasn't really a good time, and Yūsei looked over to the two women with disappointment. Jack, on the other hand, was frowning openly but not with as much heat as he would've for a stranger. 

"Carly, Stephanie, _be quiet_ ," the king said, holding a finger to his lips. 

Both women stopped, looking over, and they gasped silently, embarrassed for not noticing a sleeping bird.

"Sorry, Jack," Carly said first, feeling bad, and Stephanie nodded in agreement. 

"I guess it's a bad time," Trudge said, sounding apologetic to Yūsei. "Apparently, the girls got worried about not seeing Jack around the past few days. I'm guessing something is wrong? Mina asked me to come by and check." 

The crab nodded. "Crow got sick," he answered, "and Jack's been staying home to take care of him."

"Jack's been taking care of him? Mina was worried that _he_ got sick."

"We all learned how to take care ourselves and others growing up in the Satellite. If it was possible, there was always someone staying behind to watch over whoever was sick."

Trudge hummed. "I'm guessing you guys had to be extra careful," he said. 

Yūsei smiled. "Kinda," he replied. "Martha said always said that people recovered better when they know they're not alone." 

"So if I got sick, would Jack take care of me?" Carly asked, smiling as she fantasized. 

"Or if he was sick, I could take care of him," Stephanie asked. 

Yūsei blinked, not knowing how to answer, as Bruno forced a laugh. Trudge muttered something about Mina, face a little pink.

Right then—maybe because even unconscious, he noticed the new presences in the room—Crow shifted from his place against Jack's side, opening his eyes. "Hey, guys," he said out of habit, and then, he slipped into a laying position, resting his head on Jack's thigh.

Jack put down his magazine on the armrest. "Back to bed," he said, tapping the bird on the cheek, and he was trying to stand up. 

Crow protested, pulling Jack back by his shirt. "But freedom," the bird whined.

"Crow," Jack said, but the bird won't budge. So, he looked at his friend. "Yūsei," he said, sitting back down or else he'd fall, "he's acting like a child now."

The crab let out a laugh he was holding back, coming towards the couch, and he knelt on one knee in front of the two, his back to them. "Come on, Crow," Yūsei said. 

He heard the bird gasp, and Yūsei was ready for his friend to climb onto his back. "Yay!" Crow let out, _giggling_. He was still pretty warm to the touch, but he had some energy to him. 

The crab chuckled as he got up from the floor, hands secure under the bird's thighs. Crow had always been the smallest out of the three of them, thus the easiest to carry, and that fact didn't seem to have changed, his arms wrapping around Yūsei's neck. 

"Let's go," Jack said, finally standing up with the blanket and pillow Crow left behind.

"I can take those up with them," Trudge said. "Why don't you stay a bit with the ladies? They did come out of their way to see you, Jack."

The king looked at the commissioner, searching for a plot that wasn't there. A hand stuck out and pinched his nose, inciting a short snort from Jack.

"Chill out," Crow said, letting go. He rested his head against Yūsei's. "Listen to Trudge. Be a good host and make some coffee for everyone." 

Jack huffed, but he wasn't going to fight a sick person so he shoved the blanket and pillow at Trudge who managed out a thanks. 

"Let me help, Jack!" Carly said happily. 

"I can help much better!" Stephanie shouted. Then she paused, remembering to lower her voice "Get well soon, Crow," she added before following the apple of her eye.

Yūsei gave Bruno a nod before he headed for the stairs, Trudge following close behind him. Crow was relaxed. 

"My deck," the bird muttered as if he just realized.

"I'll get it for you in a bit," the crab promised. "You need anything else?" 

"No. I don't think so."

Yūsei hummed, catching Trudge's small smile. 

They quickly reached Crow's room, and he was back in bed in no time, eyes half lid and lips frowning. "I'm tired of sleeping," he said, letting out a yawn. 

"You'll get better in not time," Yūsei replied, tucking his friend in. 

Crow laughed, catching Yūsei's hand and squeezing it. "Thanks for taking care of the deliveries for me."

"Of course, Crow. Now, go to sleep. We'll wake you up for lunch."

"Yeah, okay. Night."

At the door, Trudge snickered, catching that, but he was soft enough that it didn't distract Crow from falling back asleep. Yūsei had yet to let go of his hand. 

"I'll go get his deck for you," the commissioner said helpfully. "You sit tight. Don't want him waking up alone."

"Thanks, Trudge," Yūsei said, and he knelt by the bed. It'd be good to give Jack a little break.

The fever broke three nights in, but to be cautious, Crow was persuaded to stay in for one more day. Not simply for him but for others too, though when their friends visited them again that afternoon, he was able to see them this time. 

Though only as close as the threshold. 

"Hey, hatchlings!" Crow greeted with a wide smile and a wave. He was itching to go out and get on his runner again, but Bruno was told to fend him off. "Hey, Akiza!" 

"Hi, Crow!" Leo shouted with an equally big smile. His sister was by his side, looking cheery too, and Akiza was right behind them. "I'm so glad you're okay! You are doing okay now, right?" 

"Mhmm! I can't wait to get out again."

"I'm glad you're doing well," the redhead said, looking relieved. "I brought some fruits so make sure to eat them, okay?"

"Thanks a lot. I appreciate it. Hope you brought oranges." 

"I brought plenty of them."

"We missed you a lot, Crow," Luna said, sounding small. "We were so worried."

Crow's smile softened. "Missed you too, Luna," he replied gently. "I missed all of you."

The four of them chattered some more, Leo telling Crow about his new cards and asking for advice which one to put with his deck. Everyone else being skilled duelists offered their own suggestions, so the boy had a lot to contemplate later on. Akiza confirmed that she made the top ranking student this semester, and she was expecting to graduate as valedictorian. Luna spoke about her own scores, placing very high herself, and she confirmed that her brother did his best studying too ans passed all his tests too.

"Glad you guys are doing alright," Crow said with a smile. He felt very assured. "Tomorrow, I'll take you guys out for ice cream to celebrate."

"Yay!" Leo shouted happily. "I can't wait." 

"Thanks, Crow!" Luna added.

Akiza nodded in agreement, looking forward to tomorrow. "We should probably let him rest some more," the redhead said, placing a hand on the twins' shoulders. "We'll be back here as soon as classes are out tomorrow, so you better be ready to go, Crow."

The bird laughed. "Of course, Akiza," he replied. "See you guys."

"Bye, Crow!" Luna and Leo said, and they and Akiza left, heading back downstairs to the garage.

They were going to hang around a little longer before heading home for dinner. Akiza was going to have to call for a car so that Yūsei and Jack could take the twins home since Crow was still out of commission.

Left alone, the bird got bored again quickly, lounging in his bed spread out like a starfish. He really wanted to go out and feel the wind rushing against his body again, but he just needed to wait it out for a little longer. He decided that he'd go downstairs when his friends were gone because the company would distract him. For now, though, he had to occupy himself here.

There was a silent call coming from his bedside table, and Crow turned his head, smiling again. He got on his knees and grabbed his cards, holding them gently. 

"Worried about me too, huh?" he asked, looking over his monsters adoringly. "Thanks. I bet you guys want to feel the wind again too, don't you? Alright, once I'm free, we'll look for someone to duel, and we'll take them down like we always do. We're a team after all."

Crow chuckled to himself, feeling a warm presence wrapping around him, and he held his card close to heart, returning the loving embrace. 

**Author's Note:**

> Do I think that Jack Atlas is a big softy? Yes, yes, I do. Anyone who thinks otherwise can try to take 5D's season 2 from my cold, dead hands.
> 
> Another fact: Crow uses nicknames for kids all the time. (I love him.)
> 
> Check out my YGO Tumblr: [@the-kings-of-games](https://the-kings-of-games.tumblr.com)


End file.
